iPod Shuffle Game 2
by obsessed-beyond-reason2001
Summary: Just a random game where you put your music player on shuffle and write short stories for each of ten songs. You only have the time of each song to write it in. You can write about whatever you want, though it would be wise to stay in the same fandom.
1. Chapter 1

**1. A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton**

"No matter where you are, I'll find you, Honey." Lucas said. I could tell he meant it from the look in his eyes.

"I know you will, Lucas." I said.

"I love you, and always will." he said, and kissed me.

When we broke apart for air, I said, "Me too, Lucas."

* * *

**2. Everybody's Fool- Evanescence**

"Lucas... Why?!" I cried. He had gone to join Team Galactic. All because of me. All because I loved someone else.

"Because, Honey, you promised you would love only me. Now hand him over." He was talking about my new lover, obviously. After all, he was a Mesprit.

"Never." I said. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." said Lucas' partner.

* * *

**3. Best Days of Your Life- Kellie Pickler**

"You'll regret cheating on me, Lucas. After all, you still love me, don't you?" I said to him. I still could hardly believe he actually cheated on me.

"I'm sorry, Honey. Of course I still love you." I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Well, too bad. We're over, Lucas."

* * *

**4. Always The Love Songs- Eli Young Band**

"Every love song I've ever heard reminds me of you." Lucas said. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you, too, Lucas." I said. When he kissed me, it felt like I was in heaven. I was definitely in love with him.

* * *

**5. Concrete Angel- Martina McBride**

"I've been watching over you, Honey. I've seen you being abused by your so-called friends. Why don't you tell anyone?" Mesprit said.

"Because I don't want them to worry about me." I said. "Especially Lucas."

"One day, you'll be dead because of them, you know. I've seen it happen before."

"Then protect me from them, Mesprit. I know you can."

"Okay. I love you, Honey. I don't want you to die."

* * *

**6. Crush- David Archuleta**

"I know this crush isn't going away. It will never go away." Lucas said.

"Same here, Lucas." I said, even though the thought of him loving another girl hurt. Little did I know the girl he was talking about was me. All I knew was that I loved him, and would never love anyone else.

* * *

**7. Do You Believe Me Now- Jimmy Wayne**

"Are you kidding, Honey? I've seen the way Sprite looks at you. For that matter, I've seen the way you look at Sprite. You love each other, don't you?" Lucas said.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I love you both. I just can't choose." I said.

"It's fine, Honey. I guess I don't mind sharing." Lucas said.

"Thank you, Lucas." I said.

* * *

**8. One More Night- CASCADA**

"I wish I just had one more night with you, Lucas. I miss you." I whispered to myself, watching him pass my house on his way to the lab. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

* * *

**9. She's In Love With The Boy- Trisha Yearwood**

"Don't you see, Dad? Honey's in love with Lucas. Don't you remember what it felt like to be in love? Think of how you loved Mom." Lisa said, not knowing that I could hear them.

"I know, sweetie. I just want to know that he'll take care of her." Dad said.

* * *

**10. Who's That Girl?- Hilary Duff**

"Lucas... Why? Why don't you love me anymore? Why have you forgotten about me?" I whispered as I watched him walk past my house. Of course, she was with him. The girl that wanted to make him forget about me. But it's okay. If he doesn't want me, then he doesn't deserve me.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! Remember the other iPod shuffle game I made awhile back? Well, this one's the same, except it's about Pokemon! By the way, Honey is my character. If you want to see more of her, Lucas, and Mesprit, then vote in the poll in my profile! That's about the upcoming story I'm currently writing, about Honey's pokemon journey. I need someone to vote in it! By the way, she's not a Mary-Sue. Her score was 7!


	2. The Apocalypse!

**A/N: Hello. I'm bored, so I've completely lost my marbles and decided to do another iPod challenge for Pokemon. This time, though, it's just for the 'Dex Holders from the manga. It is very apparent that I've lost my mind. I hope to find it somewhere. Then again, it's always funner to be insane. Why does this thing recognize 'funner' as a word? And, everyone, please please please answer the poll! And if you want to request something, I don't care what it is, I'll do it! Be it yuri, yaoi, crack, straight, shonen-ai, shojo-ai, etc, etc, hit me with your best shot! No deaths or bashing though! Although, I could kill Harley. PM me! Remember not to be confused by calling them both hers or hes if they're the same gender! Bye-bye!**

**Rules:**

**I. You must turn your iPod on shuffle. **

**II. You must write a short thing for each of ten songs, in the time of that song, and no skipping a song!**

**III. You must stay within the same fandom. Why go outside it when it'll confuse the readers?**

* * *

**I. "Rock This World" by Hilary Duff.**

"Woot!" Blue exclaimed as she entered the amusement park with the other 'Dex Holders. "This will be awesome! Look at all the roller coasters!"

"Pesky girl... Dragging me along... Just for help in setting people up..." Green mumbled.

"Hey! All I want is to 'rock this world!' If I have to do it by playing matchmaker, fine by me!"

**II. "That Summer" by Robin McAuley.**

"Wow... That was such a long time ago..." Red said, when Yellow brought up the subject of how the two got together two years ago, after they got un-statue-fied. They had crossed each others path, and something suddenly clicked in Red's brain, as to why she always blushed around him. He asked if she liked him, and she said yes after fainting. And so, they started going out.

**III. "The Rose" by Bette Midler**

"For some reason, you always remind me of that one song, Silv. The one called 'The Rose.' I don't really know why." Gold said to him.

Silver was surprised, to say the least. "Is that supposed to mean that I remind you of love?"

"Yeah. You never give up on anything. Guess that's why I love you."

Silver blushed, and was so stunned he didn't even try to hide it. That's when their relationship moved to the next level.

**IV. "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne**

"I'm sorry, Diamond." Pearl said. "Just, please, don't leave me. I won't be able to survive without you. I'd probably kill myself."

Dia, of course, smiles and says that he's already forgiven, and hugs him. "I promise, it'll be fine, Pearl."

**V. "He Said, She Said" Ashley Tisdale**

"Wow... we really don't need such a dramatic confession, do we?" Red asked Yellow as they spied on Blue and Green.

"Nope. We definitely don't need it," she said before she processed what he said. Then he kissed her without warning.

**VI. "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by CASCADA**

"I promise, Sapph, I'll always stand by you. I love you," Ruby said to Sapphire.

"Me too, Be," she said. "I'm truly in love with you."

**VII. "Summer Nights" by Rascal Flatts.**

"Come on! Let's do it!" Red said. The gang was at a restaurant with a karaoke contest. Everyone except Silver laughed as Crystal dared Gold to sing 'Can't Touch This.' Then, Silver sang a song called 'Inconsolable' by the Backstreet Boys, and everyone wondered who he liked. No one, not even Blue, knew who it was. She could guess, though, and her guess turned out to be right: Gold.

**VIII. "1, 2, 3, 4" by The Plain White T's**

No one would've dreamed that Red was a sappy love song kind of guy. But it was proven as he sang the song mentioned above. When asked who it was for, he replied that the only person not to show up was Green. They didn't dare to guess that he loved Green. Not out loud, anyways.

**IX. "Everytime We Touch" by CASCADA**

"Green... why do you have to be so oblivious?" Blue questioned. Not being one to beat around the bush, she confessed, "I love you." At that moment she captured his lips with her own.

**X. "Best Days of Your Life" by Kellie Pickler**

"Don't worry, Gold. The best days of my life were with you. I'm dying happily, which is more than I thought possible. I love you." Silver said. He knew it was futile, trying to save himself. He would die. At least Gold was holding him. It made the pain bearable. When he finally passed on, Gold decided to hand all of their pokemon to Crystal, then kill himself. He couldn't stand the pain of losing Silver.

* * *

**A/N: WTH! I'm so out of my usual state of mind that I wrote a character death! I don't believe it! It's the apocalypse! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!**


End file.
